Desperation
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: One shot – slash there is only kissing and hugs and spark merge don't like that then don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun.

Bayverse

Lennox/Optimus pairing

Summary: One shot – slash there is only kissing and hugs and spark merge don't like that then don't read.

Rated T

Desperation

Chapter 1

**(Deserted building – Optimus' POV)**

I sighed, I was in darkness. That was all I knew now, I could not see any longer; they destroyed my optics. Pain and agony were all I knew now; I could not see what was coming; and that terrified me.

I had been taken away by Charlotte Mearing, and Galloway; they were behind my kidnapping. Sector Seven were the ones who were harming me; they were after our secrets, knowledge of the primes, and the secrets of the Matrix.

I knew the damage was bad, before they blinded me; I had internal bleeding. They had melted my armor into my protoform; parts were taken off to be examined and not put back in the correct way. My left leg was broken, my knee joint on the right was dislocated and my one servo had been ripped out by a metal arm which came from the ceiling. I had lost a lot of energon, and for the first time since the war ended I was terrified.

As I pondered what my fate would be; I heard explosions and voices my team was here?

"Optimus!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"Get out of my way now," that was Ratchet. "Hold on Optimus you're going home,"

I whined softly, I was going home?

Thank Primus I thought as I felt my body give out, and stasis found me finally….

Xxxxxx

Optimus lay on a medical berth, he was quiet too quiet for Ratchet's liking. He was worried about their leader and prime; the tortures he was subjected to were awful. He was furious with Mearing and Galloway; those blasted humans did such pit spawned awful things to him. Optimus wouldn't say a word, he just laid there energon tears trailed down his face. Ratchet had trouble repairing the damage to his optics, but he would fix them; that much he did know.

"Optimus, it will be alright, I promise you," Ratchet said.

"N-No my friend, it will never be alright, ever again," was all his leader said.

Ratchet sighed, as he went into the back room to get something he needed. Optimus heard the medical bay doors, and several NEST soldiers had come in to see Optimus not understanding the trauma he had gone through.

"W-Who is there?" Optimus asked knowing someone came in.

"Optimus, it's just Graham and Fig, that's all," Graham said as the Autobot commander became spooked just as Ratchet came out.

Ratchet sighed, and walked over toward the two NEST soldiers.

"He is not up to visitors right now, please come back another time," Ratchet said softly turning toward his leader.

"Are they gone?" Optimus asked his voice laced with fear.

"Yes, they left they were just checking on you," Ratchet said as Optimus snapped.

"To see if I offlined yet….?" He asked sadly.

"No, the NEST troops care, I can assure you of that," Ratchet said as Optimus ignored the statement.

It was then that Colonel Lennox came in, his eyes full of concern for the Autobot commander.

"How is he….?" Will asked as he walked up climbing on the stairs to be closer.

Ratchet watched curiously, as the Colonel knelt by Optimus and ran his hand over Optimus' face.

"W-William…?" Optimus whispered.

"Hey Optimus I am here, I will stay right here with you; I promise," he said.

"I-I cannot see you, W-William; but I feel you close to me," Optimus replied as Will moved closer to him.

"I am here, Optimus," Will responded as Optimus moved his good servo closer his finger moving closer to the one human who he trusted and had cared for.

"Thank you," was all the Autobot could say while he powered down relaxing with this human near him.

Optimus fell into recharge, while Will caressed his face. Will glanced up at Ratchet, while he worked on Optimus.

"Will you be able to help him see again?" Will asked.

"Yes, They used some sort of acid in his optics themselves; but since he can still leak from sadness; I assume the optics themselves have not been completely destroyed only the ability to see." Ratchet said as Will ran his hands over the prime's face.

Will glanced up his face mirrored concern, as his hands continued to caress the gentle giant below.

"He is scared of humans now, isn't he?" Will asked.

"All but you, his trust for you hasn't wavered one little bit," Ratchet responded working on one of the prime's wounds.

Will's attention went back to Optimus, he realized something, and he held feelings for Optimus. He wasn't actually sure when it happened, but it did and his heart told him what he wanted. Optimus was there for him, when Sarah divorced him out of the blue, and took sole custody of Annabelle away from him it broke his heart. He couldn't even see his little girl; and Optimus stayed with him. He appointed himself as guardian to the Lennox's when Ironhide was killed. Sarah didn't like the Autobots; she snipped and ranted all the time. She would say things all the time, she made snarky retorts to the Autobot leader; how he and the others didn't belong on our planet. Optimus never said anything, but Will knew her remarks had stung him.

"Ratchet, is it possible for a Cybertronian to be with a human?" Will asked as Ratchet smiled then.

"Yes, if the Cybertronian feels the same way, which I know for a fact he does," Ratchet said as he saw Lennox kiss Optimus on his cheek.

"I care very much for him, I wanted to tear them apart for what they did to Optimus, and jail was too good for either of them." Will remarked.

"Perhaps it was better they got offlined during the crossfire then, I believe it was anyway, and I usually do not Condon any violence but in this case they deserved everything they got." Ratchet remarked sourly as he worked on his leader's injuries.

"No argument there, Ratch;" Will said as he continued to caress Optimus' face.

Will could tell his feelings bordered on love; they had been through so much together. Then when he became his guardian they became much more then friends and comrades; and quite frankly Will didn't care if anyone had a problem with it. He loved this bot with all his being, and he would help him through this no matter what.

Xxxxxxx

Optimus had awful nightmares; they slammed into him like a head on collision. Optimus' recharge was endlessly disturbed, and memories of his tortures refused to leave him alone.

**(Flash back begins)**

Charlotte Mearing walked in to the room; she held gripped in his hands a clipboard as she read the papers. Her expression, held that of haughty assurance; while her eyes landed on the giant form of Optimus Prime.

"How is the specimen doing today?" she asked the lead scientist from Sector Seven.

"We cannot get him to cooperate with us, he will not give us the Matrix," the unidentified man replied.

Charlotte sighed, her eyes moved toward Optimus who remained silent; while energon dripped from his wounds.

"Really Optimus, do you think you're going to be rescued; I can promise you no one will come, you will be dead before anyone realizes we have you." Mearing mused as Optimus processed her words.

There was an awkward silence from the scientist, which Mearing noted.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"He is tough, and seems to have a high tolerance for pain." he explained.

She smiled, and it wasn't a nice smile either.

"Is that right?" she asked.

Optimus glanced away from them, while she smirked.

"Shoot acid into his eyes," she ordered.

Optimus froze at that, he looked up as the robotic arm swung down. Optimus couldn't escape this not now, he would be blinded. He tried to brace himself for it; but nothing could brace him from the pain. It shot into his circuits, and paralyzed him.

Charlotte Mearing smirked, while his tortured screams of pain hit him. Energon ran down his face, he wanted out of this dear Primus he wanted out of this.

_'Primus please do not forsake me, please'_

**(Second flashback hits him)**

Optimus had been electrocuted, cut, prodded and probed, and all the while all he wanted was his freedom from this Hell.

He could not see anything anymore, so he was not able to prepare his body for anything.

"Please, d-do not do this, I have done nothing to you," he pleaded.

"You brought the deaths of countless soldiers, and civilians' so yes you are just as bad; if not worse than the Decepticons." another voice chimed in, but this voice he knew; it was Galloway's voice.

Optimus fell silent then; he had already blamed him himself for the innocent lives lost on this planet. He turned his helm away, while energon tears rolled down his face plates.

Optimus had lost his hope, he had nothing now. He did not have his team, his home or his freedom. He had not one thing to live for not now. However, that seemed to be untrue he had one human, he had Colonel Lennox. He held onto those memories of how Lennox was more kind and nice to him. They had shared many private times together, he cared for the human. So, Optimus held onto that, the Autobot commander stayed online and lived.

He lived for Colonel Lennox, and just prayed it was not in vain.

**(End of flashbacks)**

Optimus onlined slowly from the nightmares, he still could not see anything. His fingers moved trying to find Colonel Lennox; he became desperate when he could not feel him near him.

"Ratchet, where is Colonel Lennox; I cannot feel him near me?" Optimus asked his tone sounded uptight and scared.

"He will be back, he had to attend a meeting," Ratchet said as he glanced down at his leader and prime.

Optimus turned his helm, and a tired sigh escaped him.

"They said everything was my fault, the deaths of all those human soldiers; they blamed me for everything." Optimus said.

The prime's voice sounded so fatigued and pained, Ratchet wanted to try and ease his leader's guilt. However, he knew the prime would continue to blame himself; he did it all the time ever since he knew him.

"It is not your fault," Ratchet remarked.

"But..." Optimus started to say.

"No buts, Optimus," Ratchet grumbled as Optimus merely sighed.

Ratchet turned his helm, as he heard voices outside the medical bay. He heard what sounded like Samuel arguing with some of the NEST soldiers. He glanced over and noticed Optimus was either in his own little world, or he was listening to every word which was being said about him. Ratchet was going to say something to Optimus; when he heard what the NEST soldiers were saying.

"Technically they did have a point, if they hadn't come here; then we would never have lost so much," an unidentified NEST soldier said.

Sam went to say something, but was cut off by another soldier's angry tone.

"Fig almost died because of them, and look at all the soldiers that did die; because of them Galloway was just doing what he thought was right." another soldier said.

Another furious voice chimed in, and the NEST troops turned to see who had joined in.

"How can you guys say that, if it weren't for Optimus this planet would be gone. I will not tolerate anyone on the NEST team saying anything against him; do I make myself totally clear?" Will snarled.

The NEST soldiers fell silent at his words, and his glares at them. They left the area, some were grumbling while others merely left silent. Sam wanted to go in with Will to see Optimus; but he stopped him.

"Sam, he doesn't trust humans anymore, he trusts me that is true; but he is not the same, Sam," Will said.

Sam lowered his head, Optimus was his friend and he felt bad about what happened to him.

"Please tell him I never stopped believing in him, and I don't care what the others think." Sam said with such conviction in his voice.

Lennox nodded.

"I will, Sam; don't worry," he said going inside the medical bay.

Ratchet was in the back room of the medical bay retrieving something for Optimus; Will climbed up and sat by Optimus' face. He leaned in; his hand ran gently over the Autobot commander's face.

"W-Will...?" Optimus asked as Optimus turned his massive face leaning in to Will's touch.

Will saw the energon that was trailing down his face, and he knew instantly the Autobot had heard everything.

"I-I am blamed for the deaths of this planet, I already took responsibly for them a long time ago. But having it drummed into my audios like this just makes it seem all the more true." Optimus replied.

Will bristled at those words; he did not like seeing this hero turned into doubting himself like this.

"This is NOT your fault, Optimus; Mearing and Galloway just wanted excuses for harming you. Besides they got theirs in the end for what they did to you, so it was poetic justice as far as I am concerned." Will said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on the leader's lips.

Optimus responded to the kiss, and moved his lips against Will's and mimicked the action. Will heard the soft moan from Optimus. His engines rumbled, as the moan turned into loud purrs of contentment.

Optimus felt his chest plates opening, and he realized his spark was demanding more now. Optimus wanted Will as a mate; he hoped Will would want him that way as well.

"William, I have come to care for you as more then friends and comrades; I wish for us to become mates if you would consent to such a thing with me?" he asked as Will's heart raced with urgency.

"Yes, Optimus I would like that very much," Will said as Optimus smiled.

"Would you mind terribly, if you could...?" Optimus started to say, until Will finished the sentence for him.

"Touch your spark..." he finished.

"Please, would you mind?" Optimus asked.

"Not at all, I would love too," Will said.

Will moved very carefully inside of Optimus' chest cavity; he looked at the beautiful glowing orb. He went down onto his knees, his hands gently moved over Optimus' spark chamber. He felt Optimus shake, and as his fingers slipped into his spark itself. Optimus moaned, his foot pedes dug into the berth; and he arched up just as Ratchet came back out of the back room.

Ratchet could see what was going on, and he smiled Optimus and Will were bonding. He did not want to interrupt this moment between them. However, that did not stop him from watching as his leader was caught in the thralls of his overload.

He turned to let Optimus finish his overload in private grinning to himself.

_'Primus thank you for sending William to Optimus.'_

Will was sprawled out close to Optimus' spark chamber; while one of Optimus' spark tendrils broke apart and slipped inside of Will's chest. Will moaned softly; while a strong glow from Optimus' Matrix of Leadership hit where the spark tendril had gone. Will's body levitated high in the air, while the glow from the Matrix hit every part of his body.

Ratchet saw the glow, and curious he stepped up closer. He was shocked to find Will's body engulfed in the Matrix light.

It was then, Sam had snuck into the medical bay; he was drawn into the medical bay. Ratchet watched in stunned silence, while Sam climbed up onto the platform.

Ratchet scanned Sam as he approached Optimus' chest cavity; it was no secret to any of the Autobots that the Allspark had somehow embedded itself into Sam as a living Allspark. Ratchet stared in disbelief though, while Sam started to glow with the radiation from the Allspark right then.

"By Primus..." he whispered as the glow from Sam touched the whole medical bay.

The living Allspark's beams and the Matrix's light reached past the medical bay into the backroom; where Ratchet had the bodies of the deceased Autobots. Ratchet was startled as he heard sounds coming from the back. He turned around only to find the familiar faces of his lost comrades once more.

Ratchet's mouth was gaped wide, as he saw Jazz, Arcee, Flare- up, Chroma, Wheelie, Brains, Wheeljack and the big bulky black mech no one could ever forget...Ironhide.

"Where is that piece of slag, where is he?" Ironhide demanded. "Shoot me in the back struts like the cowardly worm he is, where is he?!" Ironhide demanded as his optics locked with Ratchet's. "Ratch...?" he suddenly said.

Ratchet moved slowly toward his dear friend, Ironhide huffed and just yanked the medic close for a hug.

"Slow aft, move it!" Ironhide grumped as he pulled away from Ratchet to stare at his leader and his charge. "What... What is going on with Lennox?" he asked.

"A lot dear friend, I will explain as soon as I exam everyone who has been brought back." Ratchet said as he started to quickly get all the revived Autobots over to check their systems.

Sam collapsed onto Optimus' chest; while Lennox was gently brought back down on Optimus' chest plates as well. Ironhide walked up to Lennox, but his leader's face or more to the point his optics caught his attention.

Ironhide turned toward Ratchet, his own optics narrowed in anger. "What's wrong with Optimus' optics?" he asked with a gruff tone.

Ratchet sighed at that.

"Charlotte Mearing and Galloway had arranged for his kidnapping after what happened in Chicago. They had him for a long time; they had Sector Seven experiment on him." Ratchet said as he vented heavily.

Awkward silence fell, before he continued on with the tale.

"They wanted our secrets for weapons, the knowledge of the primes and the secrets of the Matrix." Ratchet said. "They blamed him for everything; they blinded him using Acid and did terrible things to him. Some of NEST even blames him; you should have heard them picking him apart. Samuel and Will told them off, but I am afraid it has had its effect on Optimus." Ratchet said as he glanced at Will Lennox and smiled sadly glancing back toward Ironhide. "William and Optimus are bonded now; Sarah divorced him taking Annabelle away from him. Optimus was there for him, becoming his guardian and being there for him night and day." Ratchet added.

Ironhide smiled, while he ran a finger over Will.

"He is a good human..." Ironhide said as he stopped talking and scanned Lennox.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"Scan him, tell me what your readings tell you," he said bluntly.

Ratchet frowned, but did it regardless. He scanned him several times, and then glanced up confused.

"H-He's changing, his human body is breaking down...Move quickly I must get him on a medical berth," Ratchet said gently picking up Lennox.

"Why is he changing?" Ironhide asked as both mechs jumped at the new voice.

"He is being changed for Optimus Prime, and so he will be able to live on his new home," both mechs turned to find the room engulfed with bright light as the spirit of Alpha Trion appeared.

"Alpha Trion...?" Ratchet asked.

"Indeed Ratchet, I have come to give a message and bestow a gift from Primus to Optimus Prime." Alpha Trion replied.

"So, Will is being changed for Optimus, and we are going home?" Ratchet asked in a shocked tone.

"Cybertron was not destroyed, and in light of what happened to Optimus here on this planet. I believe it is best the Autobots return home, so they are safe. These will restore Cybertron, they are the Omega keys, and they need to be placed inside the Omega Lock. Samuel James Witwicky and Mikaela Banes will also be given rewards for helping the Autobots and they will be coming as well." Alpha Trion said.

"How will we get home though?" Ratchet asked.

Alpha Trion smiled.

"Omega is on his way, he will be here to pick up everyone in his ship mode. There is a new age dawning, things will be looking up now, until all are one," he said as he disappeared.

Ratchet and Ironhide were not aware Optimus had onlined; nor had they noticed Optimus' optics were now burning brightly.

"Ratchet, what was Alpha Trion doing here?" Optimus asked slightly confused, as he glanced over seeing Ironhide. "Hello Ironhide, how are you?" Optimus asked as he froze suddenly and the great Optimus Prime passed out cold.

"Well ain't that a kick in the aft, he passed out what a slagging knucklehead." Ironhide said with a laugh.

Ratchet promptly hit Ironhide with a wrench over his helm.

"Don't be an aft help me get him online." Ratchet ordered.

Ironhide chuckled but helped him regardless; while they did that Will's body was changing making why for his new Cybertronian form.

Optimus onlined his optics and zeroed in on his mate; however his mate was now Cybertronian. He lifted his helm, his azure optics landed on Ironhide, who was kissing his femme Chroma. He looked over and saw Jazz, Arcee, Flare up, Wheeljack, Brains, and last but not least Wheelie. He huffed, and sighed to himself.

"I am going insane, that is what it is I am a crazy bot now," he mumbled to himself.

"Hey Optimus," Sam said in his new Cybertronian form.

"Hello Samuel," Optimus said as his helm spun and the startled prime fell off the medical berth.

"OPTIMUS...!" Sam exclaimed making Ratchet huff and stomp over.

"For the love of Primus, don't startle him like that," Ratchet said hitting Sam in his helm with a wrench. "You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that to you, boy," Ratchet chuckled.

"I am not a boy anymore, Ratchet," Sam complained as Mikaela laughed.

"Don't sass me, if I wish to call you boy I will," Ratchet remarked.

Ratchet and Ironhide helped their leader and prime up to his foot pedes.

"Ratchet, do I have some sort of virus? I am seeing offlined Cybertronians, and I feel Will but where I feel him I see a mech. There is a mech, who sounds like Samuel, and I am very confused and I do not like being confused. Where are we anyway?" Optimus asked.

"We are on our way home to Cybertron, we are on Omega," he said as he started to tell his leader the whole story.

Ratchet and the others left Will and Optimus alone, Optimus' one hand slowly ran over Will's new form. His optics brightened, and then dimmed; while he leaned in kissing Will's lip plates. Optimus felt energon fall from his optics. He was happy. They were going back home, he had his comrades, his mate and the end of the war at a sad cost. There had always been a small part of him, which had hoped Megatron would change his spark. He had wanted Cybertron back just as much as Optimus had.

"You wish for your brother to be back to rule by your side?" a familiar voice said.

Optimus turned to see Alpha Trion's spirit there, Optimus smiled sadly then.

"Alpha Trion, hello," Optimus said.

"Hello Optimus, you would like your brother to be returned as you remember him?" Alpha Trion replied as Optimus nodded.

Alpha Trion stepped back as a large form walked up behind him. Optimus glanced up, his optics brightened as his brother stepped out. He looked as he did when Megatron first had come to Earth. He walked up to his brother, while Megatron watched him hesitating only slightly.

"Brother...?" Optimus whispered as Megatron smiled and the two embraced as Alpha Trion smiled and disappeared.

The two brothers embraced, while neither tried to hide the energon which strayed down their optics.

"We are going home, brother," Optimus said as Megatron smiled.

Megatron suddenly whacked his younger brother on his helm with one of Ratchet's wrenches.

"Owwwwww," Optimus complained.

"That was for beheading me, now see to your mate," Megatron chuckled walking out of the medical bay to give his brother some alone time with his mate.

Optimus smirked, as he thought to himself same old Megatron and went to his mate who was now online smiling at him.

"Hey Optimus," Will said.

"Hello precious, how do you feel?" Optimus asked.

"Good, and I feel lucky," Will said.

"Oh and why is that?" Optimus asked as Will sat up and pulled the flamed bot into his servos.

"Because I have you all to myself, I love you Optimus Prime," Will whispered as his chest plates opened.

"I love you, William," Optimus groaned as their sparks wrapped around each other.

While outside the medical bay, Megatron had left the medical bay door cracked and was watching with a smirk. He was not prepared for the whack on his helm; he turned thinking he would be staring into the angry optics of the medic. He was shocked to find Ironhide watching with a smirk.

"Welcome back Megs," Ironhide replied.

"Thank you," Megatron replied as Chroma rolled up resting her helm on Ironhide's shoulder armor.

"Why don't you come with us, Megs?" Chroma asked with a gleam in her optics. "Remember how it used to be with you two mechs and myself?" Chroma asked in a saucy tone as both Ironhide and Megs left optics twitched.

Megatron chuckled as he and Ironhide were led away by the feisty blue femme, while inside the medical bay Optimus and Will continued to spark merge making themselves as one, while in a distance Primus blessed the union pleased with how things had finally turned out.

The end...


End file.
